Club Penguin Fan Universe:User Policy
This is the 's User page policy, its counterparts are the COC and Project:That's Death!. The 's User policy is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customising their userpages as well as informing users of their responsibilities. User Pages Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki. However, user pages do serve a useful purpose, and regular users are encouraged to create a userpage which gives some information about themselves, and helps organize their contributions to the CPF Wiki. For example, they may wish list their collection of Club Penguin references, advertise contributions they are proud of, or list articles they intend to work on. They may also include their user name on other wikis or Club Penguin, link to a personal page on another site, list the languages they speak, or talk about Club Penguin. For more information on what userpages can be used for, see Wikipedia:User page. Some users also like to list their contributions on their user pages. This is fine for major edits, like rewriting the majority of an article, but is discouraged for minor things. Thus, we discourage users from working primarily on user pages. User Talk Pages Archiving Users may archive their talk pages when they grow too unwieldy to scroll through (this means at least a few screens long). If a user wishes to archive their talk page they should move it to a subpage of their talk page. A link to the archive subpages should be placed at the top of the current talk page. Alternately a user may clear their talk page. The suggested title for an archived talk page [[User talk:'/Archive #]], where # is a number. Editing When editing a talk page, users should respect the talk page's owner in every way possible. Comments left on a users talk page should not be deleted unless they are abusive and/or threatening, and then it is encouraged that the user archive the comment instead of deleting it and bring the comment to the attention of an administrator. Under no circumstances should a user delete a comment (whether they made it or not) on someone else's talk page. A user may add a header asking users to abide by other rules or ask for a particular formatting to a message. These are to followed except where they contradict current policy. User Blogs As per ZapWire's requests, we will be very strict in dealing with user blogs. Violation of any of the following rules will result in a specified number of warnings, then a block whose length will depend on the severity of the offense. '''RULES: * You must follow the COC and brother policies at all times when using the blog features. Violation of the COC while using blogs will be handled similarly to The Strike Procedure laid out in the COC itself. * Your blog, like your userpage, is not your primary contribution to this wiki. Extremely excessive editing and posting on your blog will result in you not being able to create more. * In you are unsure of your avatar, use a picture of a character you created or ask to use someone else's. If your avatar is inappropriate in any way, you will receive a three-month minimum block without a warning! * In no way may blogs be used to direct insults to other people, intentional or otherwise, to or about religions, ethnicities, or anything insulting. * Blog are not to be used to request getting unbanned, to ask to unban someone else, to use as a flame war area, or anything of that nature. * Blogs cannot be court houses, and are not for suing. * Blog posts can be used to express your opinions as long as you do not offend. * This is not Twitter™. Do not write a one-sentence post, that's annoying. * Do not upload images that would be considered spam if placed elsewhere. * Don't talk about how much you love (show/character/game name) excessively on your blog. That's what Twitter™ is for. * No swearing, or profanity or any shape form or fashion. * No excessive use of YouTube. * Don't comment rudely on other blogs. * Don't ever use a blog to criticize, constructive or not, on other people's work, or movies, games, images, television shows, etc. The talk pages exist for that very reason. * Be courteous and polite when commenting on other blogs. * Don't tell others to glorify or visit the UN-CP or become bad users such as Walrus.